From Brothers to Lovers
by San Shi Wei
Summary: WyattxChris SLASH. Wyatt is terribly in love with Chris and tries to find a way to tell him that. An adventure begins when the two brothers are sent to an unknown time and place. Will Wyatt express his love and will Chris accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed, nor any of its characters.

**Fiction Rated: **M – For mature readers only.

**Summary:** Wyatt is terribly in love with Chris and tries to find a way to tell him that. An adventure begins when the two brothers are sent to an unknown time and place. Will Wyatt express his love and will Chris accept it?

**Author's Notes:  
**- This is a WyattChris **slash story** and it contains **incest** and scenes that are **not** suitable for everyone. If you don't like it, or if you're not allowed to read such things, don't read it.  
- I've been inspired by others' stories with Wyatt and Chris as a pair and that's why I decided to write my own story about this. This is the first time I'm writing something like this, so please be easy on me.  
- I've tried to make up all the love scenes between Wyatt and Chris myself. Sometimes I even reread other WyattxChris stories to check whether the scenes I wrote were a bit too similar with the ones in other stories. If they were, I changed them.  
- English isn't my first language, so I hope you won't get too mad if you come across grammatical mistakes...

**About the story:** This story is WyattChris centric. Wyatt is eighteen and Chris is sixteen. They both live at the manor with their parents, Piper and Leo. However, Piper and Leo won't be very often in it (at least not for now). The characters of Phoebe, Paige, their husbands and their possible kids have been left out. Just imagine them being in a far far away country.

There will not be too much slash in the first chapter, although things like that will be mentioned.

I hope you're all going to like it...

* * *

**From Brothers to Lovers**

Wyatt sat on his bed. He was thinking about how his feelings towards his little brother had changed over the days, and that was probably even the only thing he _could_ think about those days.

He had always been close to Chris. And both brothers enjoyed being together with each other a lot. Wyatt loved his little brother more than anything. He just never expected that it would become so strong one day, that it couldn't be called brotherly love anymore. He wanted to be so much closer to Chris. Not just as his brother, but as his lover, his soulmate. He couldn't remember for how long he had been feeling like that. He just knew that he had fallen in love.

He had told himself a thousand times that it wasn't right, because they were brothers. But his love towards Chris had grown so much, that he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Chris. Whenever he slept, he dreamt of Chris. Whenever he saw him, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Whenever he touched him, he felt his heart beating faster and his breath quickening in excitement. If he only thought about Chris and imagined being with him, he felt the butterflies flying in his stomach, making him feel very happy. He could think about Chris the entire day without getting distracted or tired of it. He'd sink into his own little world during whatever moment of the day, and ignore everything and every sound of the outside world, just to think about the person he loved most.

There was just one little problem. Was Chris feeling the same way about him? Wyatt wasn't sure of that. He had been thinking of ways to tell Chris how he was feeling. But he was afraid that it would have pretty big consequenses for their bond, especially if Chris didn't love Wyatt the way Wyatt loved Chris. Wyatt sighed. What was he going to do? He knew for sure that he wasn't going to use magic. A person couldn't take the advantage of magic for something as important as this. But how was he gonna talk to Chris about this?

He got up from his bed. He put his hands in his pockets and started to pace back and forth in his room. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Wyatt?" came Chris' voice from the corridor.

Gasp. It was Chris. He felt the excitement taking over and he tried to control himself. 'Okay, calm down, Wyatt. It's not like you're meeting him for the first time,' he told himself. Why was he being so nervous?

"Wyatt, you in there?" Chris asked again.

"Yeah.."

Chris opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He had a textbook in his hand. "Please tell me you're not doing anything important at the moment," he said hopefully.

"I'm not.. What is it?"

Chris held his book up. "I have this very important Biology test tomorrow and I was kinda hoping if you could hear me out to see if I remembered everything.."

"Sure.. What subject is it about?"

Chris became somewhat unsure of himself. "Um.. Biological reproduction.." he said carefully, trying not to blush. _(A/N: In case you don't know, Biological reproduction is the most famous part of Biology among the boys: How babies are made..)_

Biological reproduction, eh. This could become interesting. Wyatt chuckled. "Give me that book," he said as he sat on his bed and gestured Chris to sit next to him.

Chris did what his brother told him to and plopped on the bed. Wyatt flipped through the book to the chapter Chris needed to know for the test.

"Hmm.. let's see.. Got it. How does the menstrual cycle of the females work?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked disgusted. "Do you really have to start with _that_ part of the subject?"

"What? Don't you have to know this for the test?" Wyatt asked playfully. "OK, I'll be easy on you," he said as he skimmed the pages of the book. "What is the function of Progesterone during a woman's pregnancy?"

"Oh, we don't have to know the hormones part for this test," Chris said.

"Okay." Suddenly Wyatt's eyes fell on one particular part of a page and he hesitated whether he was going to ask the question he had in mind or not. "Okay, um.. how does the.. ahem.. male sexual organ work?"

Chris started to explain everything the way he had memorized it. "Okay, let me start with the testicles. That's the place where sperm is produced and stored.." Chris went on.

Wyatt looked at Chris who had memorized everything perfectly well and was talking non stop like an information providing machine. Wyatt stared at Chris' lips. He didn't listen to him anymore, he just kept looking and imagining how it would be to have his own lips sticked to those beautiful pink ones in front of him. He wondered how Chris tasted. Without knowing he licked his own lips. It looked like Chris' mouth was moving in slow motion. Wyatt squeezed his eyes a bit as he focused more on Chris. He entered his own dream world again.

"..when a man is sexually aroused.." Chris kept talking.

Oh God. Wyatt started to become hard as he heard Chris talking about that. He crossed his legs and held Chris' book on his lap in such a way that his erection wouldn't be noticeable.

"..he gets an erection. This is caused by the autonomic dilation of arteries that supply blood to the p.." Chris meanwhile talked.

Wyatt felt his "member" tingling. He was growing more nervous and was worried about what would happen if Chris saw it. He tried to relax so that his erection would go down, but having Chris next to him talking about erections and penises wasn't quite making it easy for him.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked after a while and clipped his fingers in front of Wyatt's face.

Wyatt snapped out of his day dream. "Huh? Oh.. right.." He pretended to be reading the book and thinking of what to ask next.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion coming from the attic. The two brothers orbed out immediately.

* * *

When they appeared in the attic, there was a lot of smoke. Through it they saw the figure of their mom who was coughing and waving her hands frantically to clear the air in front of her.

"Mom? What happened?" Chris asked as he made his way to Piper.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Just a backfired potion.." Piper said while she dusted her clothes.

"What kind of potion?" Chris asked curiously. He was the potions genius of the family and knew exactly everything that someone could know about them. He enjoyed making potions and talking to others about them. And he loved inventing new ones. He often had lots of fun with Wyatt when trying them out for the first time. They'd sneak to the Underworld and crack up laughing together when they turned malicious demons into the most ridiculous shapes and creatures imaginable. And it was also quite entertaining to try new potions on 'enemies' from school..

"I was trying to make a couple of potions to fill up our vanquishing potions collection in case one of those fellas from the Underworld decide to pay us a quick visit," she answered Chris' question and started cleaning the mess.

"Cool," Chris said.

Wyatt just stood there and watched his mother and brother talking to each other. He kept thinking about everything Chris had been saying in his room. The way he said it and not to mention _what_ he was saying was turning Wyatt on. If it were to him he'd grab Chris tightly, kiss him fully on the lips and touch him wherever he could, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He really wanted and needed to be closer to Chris, mentally _and_ physically. He was about to get crazy if he would have to wait much longer. He was losing his patience and his love and lust for Chris were growing stronger day by day. He needed to find a way to have Chris on his side, soon.

"Don't you guys have any homework to do?" Piper asked all of a sudden.

"Wyatt just helped me a bit with mine, but we're done," he said, glancing one time at Wyatt who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Okay, well I need to go to the club now. I think your dad is gonna be "up there" for a pretty long time, so you two be good. There's dinner for you in the fridge which you have to eat in about.. two hours. Don't let anyone in and if there's a demon attack, call for your dad and.."

"Mooom," Wyatt and Chris both whined.

"We know how to handle a demon attack and we're no ten-year-olds anymore who are going to be home alone for the first time," Chris resumed.

"Don't worry mom. We'll manage," Wyatt said smiling.

"Good. But if I find out that you've been sneaking out to the Underworld again, you're both going to be in big trouble.." Piper said. Chris opened his mouth to argue. "..even if it was only one of you who did it. So you two better take good care of each other," she continued before Chris could say anything.

With that Piper left the room. Chris started looking around and mixing some ingredients without any real purpose. They heard the front door being shut as their mom went away.

Wyatt sat lazily on a nearby chair and just watched Chris who was playing with herbs and potions like a chemistry teacher, while whistling one of his favorite songs.

Suddenly Wyatt saw that a very dangerous, explosive potion nearly fell from the table Chris was working at.

"CHRIS, LOOK OUT!!" Wyatt yelled as he jumped in Chris' direction. He wrapped his arms around his brother and pushed himself along with Chris towards the wall. Meanwhile the potion fell from the table. The vial broke when it hit the floor and there was a loud explosion. The potions table was completely destructed and big parts of it flew across the entire attic.

Chris was pinned against the wall and Wyatt still held on to him closely, protecting him from the flying ruins in the room that could cause pretty serious injuries.

They remained in that position for a couple of minutes. When Wyatt was sure that everything was clear, he pulled a bit away, but they were still standing in an embrace.

Chris got startled when Wyatt pushed him like that, and he was totally taken back by the explosion. He felt safe in Wyatt's strong arms though and he loved the fact that Wyatt was being so protective of him. Wyatt had always been like that.

Chris felt Wyatt pulling a bit back when everything was over. He expected Wyatt to release him from the embrace, but he saw Wyatt gazing into his eyes instead. 'What is he doing?' Chris wondered. There was something unusual about Wyatt's eyes and the way he looked. Wyatt's eyes sparkled and it looked as if they were trying to tell Chris something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Wyatt?" Chris whispered, hoping to snap Wyatt out of his trance with that. What he didn't know, was that that was arousing Wyatt even more.

"Chris.. are you.. are you okay?" Wyatt asked in a longing manner, his voice almost trailing off in excitation and desire for Chris. His eyes were still fixed on Chris' and he didn't blink one single time. His heartbeat quickened and he took long, slow breaths, enjoying every single moment of the state the two brothers were in.

Chris didn't know what to think of Wyatt's behaviour. His brother was acting so strange. He wasn't used to any of this. The way Wyatt asked him that.. it almost sounded romantic. Wait, romantic?!! What the hell was going on!! And.. HOLY SHIT!! Was that Wyatt having an erection against his thigh??!!!!! Chris had never been that astonished in life before.

"Uhmm.. yeah.. I'm.. um.. okay, I guess," Chris stammered nervously. He started to feel very uncomfortable. One arm of Wyatt was around Chris' shoulder and his other hand was on Chris' waist. His body tingled in the places where Wyatt touched him and that made him feel rather uneasy.

Wyatt still didn't let go of Chris. He loved holding him like that. Smelling Chris' scent and feeling his breaths brushing against his neck was absolutely sensational. He felt the urge of kissing his little brother wherever he could, but he tried to suppress his feelings, which took him a lot of effort.

Suddenly Chris felt a wave of pure disgust and repulsion washing over him. He couldn't think properly, but only imagining Wyatt having sexual feelings for him made him feel very sick. They were both males and not to mention brothers!! He wasn't sure whether his doubts about Wyatt were true, but still he felt like throwing up. Chris swallowed hard.

"Wyatt, it's over now. Can you please let me go?" he asked carefully, his voice almost cracking.

Wyatt finally let go. Chris looked at the state of the attic. He had the feeling that Wyatt was still looking at him, but he refused to look back. He didn't know how to act in front of his older brother anymore. Chris fidgeted his fingers and wasn't sure whether to start a conversation or not.

Wyatt noticed that Chris seemed nervous. "You can go to your room and continue your studies. I'll take care of this mess," he said calmly.

Chris nodded without looking at the older witch and left the attic.

Wyatt worriedly watched his little brother walking away. What if Chris found out his secret? What if he knew the truth, but wasn't ready for it yet? What if that had scared Chris anyhow? Wyatt had probably given away a lot by merely looking him in the eyes. He had the feeling that he had made a huge mistake. He felt afraid. Afraid of losing Chris. Of losing not just the one he loved most, but also his brother. 'Oh God.. Please help me,' he thought. 'I need him.. I really do.'

* * *

Chris let himself fall onto his bed. He was lying on his stomach and opened his textbook, hoping that he would be able to forget the incident in the attic, but it was difficult. It was something he never expected to happen. The way Wyatt looked at him, the way he talked, the way he held him.. It was not right.

He went through the pages of his Biology book to the one he still needed to memorize. On the bottom of the page there was a small article about homosexuals, which reminded him once again of his brother's possible feelings towards him.

"Ugh." He closed the book immediately and shoved it away from him, causing it to fall from the bed on the floor, but he didn't care. He buried his face into his pillow.

He thought about what had happened over and over again, and he kept telling himself that it wasn't true, but he simply wasn't able to convince himself. Everything else was telling him that it was true. Did Wyatt really love him more than just as a brother? How was he ever going to be able to act like he usually did in front of Wyatt again? He didn't even dare to look at Wyatt anymore, let alone be close to him. He really didn't want to lose his older brother. His mind was so messed up at the moment. He felt dirty and worried at the same time..

* * *

About an hour later Chris woke up because of a knock on the door.

"Chris?" Wyatt called from outside the room.

"Hmm..."

"It's dinner time," Wyatt said.

"I'm not hungry," came Chris' voice, muffled because of the pillow in which his face was still buried.

Wyatt's anxiety grew worse. He didn't really feel like eating either, but he was concerned about Chris and mostly their relationship. "Come on Chris. Mom's gonna be upset if we don't eat. You know that."

"I don't care, I'm just not hungry," Chris repeated as if being stubborn.

Wyatt slowly opened the door and poked his head inside the room. "Mind if I come in?"

Chris didn't answer or move. Wyatt entered the room and walked towards Chris' bed.

"Do you.. um.. do you wanna talk about what happened upstairs?" Wyatt asked cautiously.

"There's nothing to talk about, Wy," he kind of lied.

Wyatt wasn't sure of what to say next. "Okay, well.. I'll be in my room. You know where to find me if you need anything.."

He left the room and closed the door. Chris heard the sound of Wyatt's footsteps fade and of Wyatt opening and closing his bedroom door.

Chris sat up and glanced at a framed picture on his night table. He took it and kept looking at it. The picture had him and Wyatt in it. It was taken on his fourteenth birthday. His eyes brimmed with tears and a sob escaped from his mouth. Was his brotherly relationship with Wyatt ever going to be the same as before?

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you all liked it.

Here's the next chapter. It's not that long, but I decided to post it anyway. I've added a small "song" to it. I've italicized it. (Yeah, I watch way too many Bollywood movies :D). Anyways, I hope you'll like it.

There's no slash in this chapter. There will be after a chapter or two..

* * *

"Achhoe!" Chris sneezed and he had to blow his nose... again. "Who the heck is thinking about me this early," he muttered. It was one of his mom's theories. Whenever you sneeze or hiccup, it means that someone is thinking about you. He didn't believe in it, but sometimes it was actually true. This time it probably was, because Chris had been sneezing that entire Saturday morning.

He made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he opened the door, he saw something he rather didn't want to see. Wyatt stood with his back towards Chris in front of the mirror, wiping his face with a towel. The thing was that he was, well, naked.

"Oh.." Chris backed away immediately and bumped with his back against the doorknob, hard. "Ouch!" he hissed.

Wyatt removed the towel from his face and wrapped it around his waist as he turned around quickly to see Chris moving out of the bathroom and tripping over the doorstep. "Chris!"

Chris fell on his butt and the back of his head hit the floor. He groaned in annoyance and rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Hey, you alright?" Wyatt asked gently and he stuck out his hand to help Chris up.

Chris got up without looking at his older brother or accepting his help. "I'm okay," he said and walked away.

Wyatt was a bit hurt. Chris had rejected him. He had been ignoring him for a week and he barely talked or even looked normally at Wyatt. Wyatt sighed and went into the bathroom again.

Later that morning the two brothers sat opposite each other, eating their breakfast silently. Wyatt glanced at Chris from time to time, while Chris sat uncomfortably in his chair and tried to finish his cereal as quick as possible.

He had tried very hard to get rid of the sick feeling he always had when Wyatt looked at him or the other way around, but that was nearly impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about Wyatt's feelings for him. And he couldn't keep the image of a naked, dripping wet Wyatt out of his head. He needed to clear his mind.

Chris got up and put his bowl next to the sink.

"Do you want anything else?" Piper asked while she was doing the dishes.

"No, thanks. I'm going out for a walk," Chris replied.

"Okay."

Chris walked to the foyer and put on his coat.

"Chris wait, I'm also coming," Wyatt decided and quickly finished his breakfast.

Chris stopped dead at that. He was forced to go together with Wyatt now. He couldn't think of an excuse not to and it would only make his mother questionable if he denied his brother like that.

"Okay, I'm ready," he heard Wyatt saying. He nodded and opened the front door, while Wyatt grabbed his own coat and followed Chris.

Wyatt wanted wanted to know why Chris had been acting differently for the past week, since the incident in the attic. He figured that Chris must have found out the truth, or at least part of it and he needed to put things right. He didn't want to lose Chris. Chris was the most precious thing to him and he wanted him dearly. He loved the experience of holding Chris and he was hoping that he could tell Chris soon that he loved him. He really wanted to hold him again. "So, what's up?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing really," Chris said. Wyatt noticed that Chris didn't feel like talking.

Chris had both his hands in his pockets and kept gazing at the ground while walking. He didn't feel easy with Wyatt, but he didn't really have a choice. 'Why did he have to go along with me?' he thought. He wanted to be alone.

"Is anything wrong?" Wyatt then asked.

"No. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You've been acting differently for the past week. You kind of seem to be in deep thoughts. And you barely talk to me anymore. Why?" Wyatt asked carefully.

Chris remained silent for a while. "I don't see why you think that way, but nothing is wrong with me."

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"You don't look at me anymore, you give me short answers, you don't let me help you, you.." He paused when he looked at Chris who was visibly feeling uncomfortable. "Chris, just what is it? I have the feeling that you're trying to avoid me. At least, you're giving me that feeling. Is that true?" Wyatt asked emotionally.

Chris' eyes turned watery and he had to try very hard not to drop some tears. That was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Wyatt. Wyatt was right, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop feeling dirty around Wyatt. Not since the incident in the attic. He wished that it had never happened. But all the thoughts about Wyatt and his possible feelings, the memories of the incident, and the sight of Wyatt in the bathroom just weren't leaving his head. And those made him want to stay away from Wyatt and never to get close to him.

"Chris, please say something," Wyatt said, getting worried because of Chris' silence.

"Something," Chris said simply, bringing his usual sarcasm back into business. He was still staring at the ground.

Wyatt couldn't bear it anymore and held Chris' shoulder, turned him around and forced him to look at him. "Chris.." he started.

Chris flinched when Wyatt took hold of his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he yelled and ran away.

"Chris wait! Chris! Please wait!" he called. He wanted to run after him, but decided against it.

A tear rolled over his cheek. "I love you," he said softly, but with all his heart and the love for Chris in it.

He sighed as he plopped on a nearby bench and closed his eyes, thinking about his love. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he saw.. Chris. He was surprised and happy at the same time. Chris looked lovingly at him and smiled. Wyatt returned the smile and enjoyed Chris' touch. Chris moved his hand from Wyatt's shoulder to his face. He wiped away the stream of his tear and caressed his cheek.

_Very slowly, you came in my heart._

Chris got up and sat on Wyatt's lap. He ran his hand through Wyatt's blonde hair and carried on stroking his cheek.

_When you came, your desire spread through me.  
__Along my paths, in my sights, in every direction,  
__There's you and only you.._

Suddenly Chris disappeared, and Wyatt realized that he was only dreaming. Dreaming about the thing he wanted most and the thing for which he felt like he had been longing for it forever. Wyatt got up from the bench and walked further.

_There's a storm of emotion in every breath I take,  
__The beating of my heart is like an earthquake.  
__What madness, what sort of obsession is this?  
__How do I tell you what my state is?_

_My heart, my soul, my life, my world  
__And all I want, is you!_

Wyatt looked at a boy and a girl who walked past him, holding each other's hands, talking and smiling at each other. He imagined himself and Chris like that.

_Very slowly, you came in my heart.  
__When you came, your desire spread through me.  
__Along my paths, in my sights, in every direction,  
__There's you and only you.._

Again he had the feeling that Chris was right there, with him. He looked next to him and again he saw Chris smiling at him. He tried to reach for him, but Chris just kissed him on the cheek and left. He left Wyatt behind, alone and disappointed.

_My beloved, I'm coming to tell you  
__The love story that dwells in my heart.  
__The dream I've seen about us,  
__I'm going to show you that dream._

_But why do I remain silent? Why don't I just tell you,  
__That you are my heart's peace._

_Very slowly, you came in my heart.  
__When you came, your desire spread through me.  
__Along my paths, in my sights, in every direction,  
__There's you and only you.._

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much," he said again. He rubbed his eyes to keep them from tearing. He turned around and started to walk back home.

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for your reviews, everyone! I hope you're going to like this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think about it.

There's no slash in this chapter yet.. _maybe _next chapter..

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Chris yelled at his brother and ran away. He ran like speedy conzales and turned around the corner so that he would be out of Wyatt's sight. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. He thought about what had just happened. Had he been too rude? Probably yes, but he didn't know what else to do. He just couldn't stand it anymore and had to be away from there.

He used his whitelighter abilities to sense for his brother, just to make sure that Wyatt wasn't following him. Wyatt felt heart-broken, Chris could feel it. He gasped in shock when he heard his older brother saying something. Exactly the thing he had been suspecting for a week. Those three words that proved Chris what his brother actually felt for him. "I love you."

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "Oh God," Chris muttered. It _was_ true. He had forgotten that they could actually tap in one another's minds, because they hadn't done that for a while. Now Chris wished that he couldn't, or that he just hadn't tried to sense for Wyatt.

But there was so much feeling in that last thing he heard Wyatt saying. So much love, so much.. Chris couldn't describe it, he just realized that Wyatt loved him more than anything. There was one thing he was pretty sure of. He wasn't going to be able to love Wyatt back the way he loved him. He loved Wyatt as a brother, but, more than that? He knew he couldn't do that.

Chris's life would change dramatically, he knew it. Either Wyatt wouldn't express his love to him and they would be living as brothers, feeling uncomfortable in each other's presence though, or Wyatt would tell him and their bond of brotherhood would break forever.

Chris felt as if a lump got stuck in his throat. It made him feel like throwing up. He wasn't feeling too well anymore and decided to go back home. He checked if his surroundings were save and disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

* * *

Wyatt closed the front door behind him when he entered the manor. He saw his mother who was decorating the house with flowers. Something she usually did. "Did Chris come home?" he asked.

"Yeah. He said he wasn't feeling so well. He's in his room," she answered.

Wyatt nodded and went upstairs. He knocked on Chris' bedroom door and entered without waiting for a reply.

Chris was lying on his bed, his back facing Wyatt. The brown-haired witch knew that his older brother had come in.

Wyatt slowly approached his little brother's bed. "Chris? Can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

Chris had to bite on his lower lip to keep himself from letting out a sob. His brother loved him so much and cared so much about him and he just wasn't able to accept it. Only because that love was more than any brother should have for his sibling.

Wyatt felt hurt because of Chris' silence. 'God help me out of this,' he prayed in himself. He wasn't going to lose Chris. He took a seat on Chris' bed and looked at him, his eyes filled with both worry and hope.

Chris felt his bed pressing in as Wyatt sat on it. This just wasn't a right time for him to get in. Chris was on the edge of breaking out in tears and he definitely didn't want to give Wyatt the feeling that he knew the truth.

Wyatt moved his hand towards Chris' and took it. "Chris, can I please t.." he started, but stopped when Chris pulled his hand away. 'He hates me,' Wyatt thought. He felt afraid. He didn't know how to go on, but he just had to put things right.

Wyatt held Chris' shoulder this time and tried to continue to talk to him. But Chris winced under his touch. "Wyatt, can you please leave me alone?" He tried to stifle the whimpering sounds he made and hoped that Wyatt wouldn't notice it.

But Wyatt did notice it. "Chris, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly. "Talk to me, Chris."

Shit. Wyatt had heard it. He swallowed and blinked a couple of times to keep his wet eyes from tearing. "Nothing, I'm just not feeling so well, that's all."

Wyatt touched Chris' forehead in an attempt to brush his hand through his brown hair. His eyes widened at what he felt. "Oh my God! Chris, you're burning like hell!" Wyatt exclaimed. Chris was having a fever. No wonder he didn't feel like talking.

Wyatt jumped from the bed. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and came back with a bowl filled with water and a cloth a few minutes later. He rinsed it in the cold water and wringed the cloth when he sat on his brother's bed again. Gently he forced Chris to turn on his back.

Chris didn't struggle this time and looked the blonde witch in the eyes. Wyatt noticed that Chris' eyes were a bit watery. He tried to ignore it because he knew that Chris didn't want to talk and he'd probably end up making Chris feel uneasy again. He brushed Chris' forehead softly with the cloth, remaining silent and focusing on his love.

Chris didn't know what to think. One moment he felt afraid and very bad, and the other he felt absolutely fine. He actually loved seeing Wyatt caring for him like that. Chris felt himself cooling down as Wyatt nursed him like that.

"Thanks Wy," he said slightly emotionally.

Wyatt smiled warmly at him. "Shh.. relax." He washed and wringed the towel again and continued nurturing his younger brother.

Chris started feeling angry with himself. How could he avoid Wyatt like that? He had hurt his brother's feelings. Wyatt had made it obvious that morning. Heck, he had _felt_ it! How could he do that to such an awesome brother? It was true that Wyatt's feelings for him were immoral and not right. But as a brother, Wyatt certainly didn't deserve to be treated the way Chris had done the past week.

A tear rolled out of Chris eye and found it's way from his temple to the pillow. Wyatt moved a bit closer to Chris and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He carressed Chris' cheek with the back of his fingers and went on patting his head with the wet cloth.

Chris' heart melted at this. He couldn't think properly, but all he felt coming from Wyatt was love. And he hated himself for not being able to return it.

"I'm going to refresh the water," Wyatt said a little later.

"Hmm," Chris merely said.

Wyatt walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rinsed the bowl and filled it with cold water again.

"What's that for?" Piper asked when she saw the cloth and what Wyatt was doing.

"Chris. He's having a fever," he answered.

"You go upstairs, I'll be right there with a thermometer," she said.

"Okay." With that he went back upstairs.

Piper watched her eldest. She smiled as she saw how much Wyatt cared about Chris.

* * *

Wyatt dropped the bowl with water the moment he entered Chris' room again. "CHRIS!" He ran towards Chris who was holding on to his bed, not to get pulled into a huge, bluish portal which sucked a lot of things from Chris' room.

"Wyatt! Help! I'm slipping away!"

Wyatt jumped on the bed. He was pulled by the blue vortex, but held on to the bed when he was next to Chris. He slung one arm around him and tried to protect his brother.

Piper took a thermometer out of a closet in her bedroom and went to Chris' room. When she entered she was shocked to see both of her sons holding the bed and trying not to get sucked into a portal.

"Wyatt! Chris!" She tried to make a run for it towards her boys.

Wyatt got distracted by their mother's call and his hand slipped away from the bed, causing both brothers to get sucked into the portal.

"Noo!" Piper screamed. They were gone.

"LEO!!" she called. Blue orbs appeared and Leo materialized in front of her. He looked concerned. He knew what had happened.

* * *

Somewhere in a deserted place and an unknown time, a vortex appeared in the air. Wyatt and Chris fell out of it, right above the edge of a ravine. They both rolled off the steep hill and landed in a grassy area.

"OW!" Chris let out.

"Chris, you okay?" Wyatt asked.

Chris sat up slowly. "Ahh.." He had a big wound below his knee and it was bleeding a lot. When he looked in front of him, his eyes widened at his sight. "Wow!" There were a lot of trees, plants, flowers, there was grass everywhere. There was the sound of chirping birds all the time. Chris could hear and see a waterfall through the forest-like bunch of trees. "What is this place?" he asked in amazement. The place was beautiful! Almost like a paradise.

"I have no idea," Wyatt answered at that, being as bewildered as Chris was. "Chris, you're hurt!" Wyatt remarked. Wyatt knelt next to Chris and tried to heal him, but it didn't work. "What the.." He tried to orb, but that didn't work either. He flicked his hand, trying to make something move telekinetically, but it was of no use.

"What is it, Wy?"

"I don't think our powers work here. Come on, let's get to that waterfall to take care of that wound of yours," he said. He helped Chris up. Chris put his arm around Wyatt's shoulder to steady himself. Wyatt held that arm of Chris with one hand and Chris' waist with the other and assisted his brother as they walked towards the sound of the falling water.

* * *

"Leo, they're gone.. They were sucked into a.." Piper said, with difficulty. She was right on the edge of bursting in tears.

"I know, honey."

"Come on. We've got to get them back," she said determined, wanting to walk out of the room towards the attic to consult the Book of Shadows.

Leo stopped her. "No Piper. We can't do that."

Piper stopped abruptly and turned around to face Leo. "What! Our sons are stuck somewhere, we have no idea where they are and what they're up against and you're saying that we can't help them?!"

"Piper.."

"No Leo. I'm going to get my children back before anything can happen to them," she interrupted. "Leo, they believe in us. They know that we'll do something to help them and they'll wait for us. I won't let them stay there for eternity and let their hope break!" she continued.

"Piper, I want to help them as much as you want to, but we just can't. This is something they have to solve themselves," Leo explained his wife.

"I don't understand. Why?" Piper asked, extremely worried about her children.

"It's right for you to be worried, Piper. Even I'm not sure where they are. The other Elders won't tell me, because they think that, as their father, I might do anything to bring them back." He paused. He saw Piper's eyes filling with fear and anxiety when he said that he didn't know where the boys were.

"Do you remember when you went to the past along with Prue and Phoebe to save Melinda Warren?" he asked.

Piper nodded.

"This is somewhat a similar situation. They have to solve something on their own."

"But we were not eighteen or sixteen when we were sent to that time. They're too young to do this without our help," Piper weeped.

"They aren't. They make a perfect team together. Wyatt with his Twice-Blessed abilities and Chris with almost all knowledge of potions and spells.. At such a young age they're even more experienced than the Charmed ones ever were. They will make it. Trust me," he reassured.

"When will they be back?" Piper asked, understanding that there was nothing she could do.

"When the times comes," he answered. He stepped closer to Piper and cupped her face with his hands.

"According to the other Elders, this was meant to happen. Soon we'll know why. I won't tell you not to worry, Piper, but I can assure you that everything will be fine." He hugged his wife and soothed her. He understood her feelings and respected them. Every mother would feel like that.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked it and I'm happy to bring to you... the next chapter:D

I'm not that satisfied about it though and you'll notice that I _suck_ at rhyming, but still I hope you'll like it. Just imagine the so called poems to be in the background. If you liked this update, I'll be happy to know that, so then you should click on that review button and leave a short message. If you didn't like it.. well, then there's unfortunely not much I can do about it. Anyway, I'll stop my ranting now and let me allow you to read the next chapter of From Brothers to Lovers.

--looks back at what she just wrote--

Man, that sounded pathetic.. Anyways, on with the story..

* * *

Wyatt and Chris reached the waterfall. The younger brother took a seat on a rock next to the river. Wyatt knelt in front of Chris. He pulled Chris' trouser up and examined his wound. The blonde boy looked around and searched for something to clean it with. When he found nothing, he took his shirt off and washed it with the cold water of the river.

Chris' eyes widened at his brother's action, but realized what Wyatt was doing when he saw him washing his shirt in the river. Wyatt's upper body was now only covered with an undershirt. "Shh..ah," Chris hissed and winced when Wyatt brushed his wet shirt against his wound.

Wyatt stopped immediately at Chris' reaction and waited for his little brother to relax before going back to gently cleaning his wound again.

The young brown-haired witch watched his muscular older brother, who was nurturing his wound, and smiled a bit despite the the pain he had in his knee. For a moment he thought that he had felt something inside of him, as if his heart had skipped a beat, but he didn't know what it meant. He had never felt anything like it before.

Chris forgot about how horrible he used to feel around Wyatt the past week. In fact, he didn't even remember what that feeling of disgust felt like anymore. He was glad that he had gotten over with it. Although he still wasn't sure whether he'd feel okay with them being a real 'couple'. Wyatt hadn't said anything about his true feelings to Chris yet and the younger witch hoped that things would stay the way they were at that moment. He wanted the two of them to be normal brothers, the way they always used to be. Though he knew exactly what Wyatt felt and he was pretty sure that Wyatt would tell him one day or another.

Wyatt finished nursing the wound and tied his shirt around Chris' knee after rinsing it again. He pulled Chris' trouser back and looked up at his little brother who was smiling at him.

"Thanks again, Wy."

The older witch smiled. "It's my job," he said softly. "How's your fever?" Wyatt asked and felt Chris' forehead to check whether it was okay.

"Gone, I guess. I'm feeling much better," he aswered.

Wyatt looked around to see if they could find a good place to settle for as long as they would have to stay there. His eyes fell on a bunch of rocks somewhat next to the waterfall which seemed to have an opening. "Take a look at that. Maybe we can stay there for now," he said as he pointed at the cave-like place. Chris looked at it and nodded. They both got up and went towards the cave.

When they stood in front of the entrance, it seemed indeed as if it had been someone's home. It looked lovely from outside. The waterfall served as a perfect curtain in front of the entry.

Suddenly Wyatt heard giggling sounds and laughter of a boy and a girl coming from behind him. He frowned and looked behind him, but there was no one to be seen. The sounds came closer and entered the cave. Wyatt looked back in front of him.

"Everything alright?" Chris asked his brother.

"Yeah. I just thought I heard something." He figured that it must have been him imagining something. It wouldn't be the first time. "Let's check this place out."

Wyatt entered the cave and Chris followed him. It was a rather big area and a nice, cozy place to live in. It was a bit dark in there. The place was slightly lightened with the daylight from outside the cave and they could hear the dimmed sound of the falling water splashing in the river beneath them. Wyatt expected to find some passages or pathways to be there, but it looked like one single room.

There was a dusty smell inside. No one had probably been there for ages. Though it did look like the place had been inhabited by someone a long long time ago. There was some unused wood in the room which they could use to make a fire.

The place was just perfect. Not did it only seem safe, but Wyatt thought it was rather romantic with the waterfall right in front of them. Smiling satisfied he turned towards Chris. "This place is awesome! What do you think?"

"It's a good place to stay for the night. It'd be great to settle here," Chris stated and smiled at his brother.

* * *

Piper was in Chris' room, the place where Wyatt and Chris had been for the last time before they were sent away. She was tidying the room and cleaning the mess the vortex had created. Some things, including Chris' bed cover and pillow, had apparently been sucked into the portal as well, but she thought that those things might be useful for the boys.

The eldest Halliwell sister let out a sad sigh. She was worried to death about her sons. Where were they? Why were they sent to that place? What were they meant to do? All these questions raised within her mind and she desperately wanted answers. But obviously, she didn't get them.

She knew Wyatt and Chris were good and powerful witches and they had battled demons before, but never completely on their own. They always had Piper as a supervisor. Sure they went to the Underworld on their own sometimes, but that was far not that serious than being sent to a place or time they didn't know anything about. What if there were witchhunters? Or what if they couldn't use their powers there? Anything was possible and there was nothing Piper was sure of. And that was the thing that was keeping her worried. If they at least could tell her where they were, what they had to do and when they'd be back, it'd have been of great relief to her and she'd be able to wait for her boys in peace. But that was not possible.

Piper stood in the doorway of her youngest's bedroom. She glanced one time at the framed picture with both her sons in it on Chris' night table and switched the lights off before leaving the room.

* * *

Wyatt had just managed to make a fire.

"Finally," Chris let out and moved a bit closer to the fire that had just started. It was already dark and it was getting chilly. Chris wondered how Wyatt could stand the cold now that he was only wearing an undershirt.

"Hey, you try starting a fire by rubbing two branches against each other. It's not that easy, you know."

Chris didn't say anything to that comment and just focused on the fire in front of him, trying to keep himself warm. "I wish I had a blanket," Chris said, flapping his teeth as he was still cold, and moving closer to the fire. "Aren't you feeling cold?" he asked his brother, looking at his muscular bare arms.

"Not really," Wyatt replied, sitting next to Chris. He checked his watch and noticed that its second-hand was going slower than supposed to. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. His batteries were about to give up which meant that they wouldn't have a proper idea of the time once they did.

Wyatt flinched when he heard a grumbling sound which startled him. "What was that?" he asked, becoming alert.

"My stomach," Chris answered bluntly. "We haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry too," Wyatt admitted.

"Hey, I think I saw some strawberries and other fruits out there. Any chance we can go get them now? I'm really starving."

Wyatt hesitated. They didn't know what kind of place it was and you never knew what kind of danger could be luring out there, especially during nighttime. But he was really hungry himself and didn't feel like sleeping with an empty stomach, so he decided to take his brother's suggestion. "Okay, let's go." He took one of the with fire burning branches as a torch as the two brothers got up and walked out of the cave.

Twigs and leafs cracked under their feet as they walked together. The sound of screaching beetles could be heard within the darkness of the night. Chris hugged himself with his arms as he was still feeling cold. He shuddered when he suddenly heard a night owl and hurried a bit to catch up with Wyatt who had walked a bit forward.

"I.. I.. Is that what I think it is?" Chris stammered when he heard something that sounded like the howl of a wolf.

Wyatt had become alert as well. "It probably is. These are still woods we're in, so we have to watch out," Wyatt whispered, holding the torch tighter within his grasp.

Chris gulped nervously and moved a bit closer to Wyatt. All those animals wouldn't have been a big problem if they could still use their powers, but things were getting creepy now that they couldn't.

Wyatt noticed that Chris was getting a bit scared. "Don't worry, Chris. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he said as he stopped walking and looked straightly in Chris' eyes.

Chris looked back at his brother. He sensed warmth in Wyatt's voice and could see the love radiating from his eyes. He smiled slightly before the two brothers continued walking. Chris moved closer to Wyatt again, though he didn't know whether he did that to feel safer or because he just wanted to be closer to him.

Chris' arm slightly brushed against Wyatt's bare arm and they both eyed each other. Chris looked away, a bit shy, hoping that Wyatt hadn't noticed that he was almost blushing. He wondered why he was feeling like that. There was a time, actually that very same morning, that he'd feel disgusted around Wy and now he _liked_ being close to his brother like that. It made him feel safe. His feelings had changed rather quickly to Chris' mind and he had no idea how it had happened. Wyatt's love was probably too true because of which it had to win Chris' heart.

Wyatt felt excited and smiled inwardly when he thought that he saw Chris blushing. He didn't know how Chris had changed like that, but he thanked whatever miracle it was that caused his little brother to be like that.

The two brothers reached the place where they had fallen out of the vortex and Chris looked for the fruits he had seen earlier. Wyatt nearly stumbled over something and directed the torch at it to see what it was. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that there were a lot of things from Chris' room that had apparently travelled along with them through the portal. Chris' pillow, his blanket and some now broken stuff from his bedroom were there. What a coincidence. It was strange though that they hadn't seen all that stuff earlier.

Chris frowned when he didn't see the fruits anymore. He was sure that he had seen them right there earlier that day. He backed a bit when he saw something slimy leaking from a shrub.

As he backed away, he stepped into something very soft. He didn't know what it was, but he realized that he couldn't lift his foot anymore. He felt himself going down and down and he couldn't get out of it. Chris' eyes widened in fear and he felt panic rising within him when he realized what he had stepped into... Quicksand. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt turned to Chris and gasped when he saw what was going on. "Chris!" He stuck the torch in the ground and ran towards Chris, quickly trying to find a long branch or something to use to get his little brother out of it. "Hang on, Chris! And don't struggle against it!"

"Easy for you to say!" Chris snapped as he was in panic.

"Chris, just try to stay calm!" Wyatt said, not being able to stay calm himself. Chris was already drown halfway through the sand.

When Wyatt found nothing, he moved to the edge of the pool of quicksand.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?"

Wyatt took hold of a plant and let himself into the quicksand.

"Wyatt?"

The older brother didn't answer. He took Chris' wrist and pulled him closer towards himself, not letting go of the plant. It was difficult, since he was pretty heavy and sinking into the sand himself, but thanks to the plant he was able to keep his head above the sand. When Chris was close enough to him, he put his arm around Chris' waist (while Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck) and pulled both of them out of the quicksand using the plant.

They both lay in the grass, Chris on top of Wyatt, and were both panting. Chris' heart was ponding like crazy and he held Wyatt tightly as he didn't get over his panic yet and he was glad that his life had just been saved.

"I got you, Chris. I got you," Wyatt said soothingly. He held his little brother tightly and enjoyed it greatly. Especially the way Chris was holding him and trying to ease himself by hugging him tightly. Wyatt felt like his dreams were coming true. If it were to Wyatt he'd stay like that with Chris in his arms for eternity, but Chris pulled a bit back after a while, staying on top of Wyatt though. He gazed at his saviour and Wyatt couldn't do anything but looking back into Chris' eyes.

Chris didn't know what to do or to say. He had a weird feeling inside of him. Was _that_ called love? He wasn't sure. If it really was love, then it would have been a miracle. Because, how could the feeling of disgust and repulsion turn into love so soon? Their father always used to say that 'love' and 'hatred' were two things in life that were exactly the opposite and yet just a millimeter away from each other. Chris never agreed with that, but it did explain why siblings, husbands and wives, and other kind of relatives often fight while they actually love each other.

Maybe their father was right and maybe that was what had just happened to Chris. What if he had actually loved Wyatt his entire life, but never realized it before? What if that short period of hatred and disgust was because it was actually exactly the opposite? And what if that had just turned into love?

Wyatt softly started caressing Chris' cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he whispered as his little brother's gaze was still fixed upon him.

Chris closed his eyes as Wyatt stroked his face and he enjoyed the feeling. _"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_ Wyatt had kept his promise and Chris knew that his brother would do anything to keep him safe. Chris' heart was beating fast, not because of panic this time, but more because of excitement and sensation at Wyatt's touch. He felt something in his stomach, it was tingling. Was that what people called 'having butterflies in your stomach' when you were in love? Chris didn't know it. All he knew was that he was having a great time, probably even the best he ever had in life.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked softly, unknowingly moving his fingertips from Chris' cheek to his neck.

"Hmm.." Chris replied, still having his eyes closed.

Wyatt, who had waited so long for this moment, slowly brought his face closer to Chris'. Finally it was going to happen, Wyatt thought. He was pretty convinced that his brother wanted this too. Just when he was about to kiss his love, they were both startled because of another howl coming from a wolf somewere in the woods out there. The two brothers jerked up.

"You know what, let's worry about the food tomorrow morning and go back to the cave now," Chris said, getting a bit afraid again. Wyatt nodded in agreement.

Chris got up and took the torch while his older brother got up himself. "Hey, those are from my room," Chris remarked when his eyes fell on some stuff which he recognized as his. A small smile creeped on his face when he noticed the pillow and the blanket. Those were exactly the things he really needed to be able to sleep in that foreign, creepy place. Wyatt lifted the pillow and the blanket and checked if there were some more things they could use.

Chris looked around and got scared when he heard some rustling sounds. "Wy, let's just leave the rest and go."

"Okay." He got up, having the blanket on his shoulder and the pillow under his arm as they started to walk back to the cave. Chris was pretty scared and made sure to stay close to his brother, where he felt the safest of all.

* * *

Chris was relieved and felt lucky that they didn't encounter anything that walked on four paws, on their way back to the cave. Wyatt was busy with the fire he had made earlier while Chris was trying to make the cave more homy by getting rid of some spiderwebs as a start, which was actually pretty funny to see.

"Okay, I give up! I'll just go to sleep," Chris said while trying to get rid of the sticky stuff that covered his hands.

Wyatt chuckled. "Don't you know better than to remove cobwebs with your hands?"

Chris playfully stuck his tongue out at his brother and started to make his 'bed'. "Hey Wy.."

"What?"

"We've only got one pillow and one blanket."

"It's okay. You can take the blanket. I'll take the pillow."

"Okay," Chris said and tossed the pillow at his brother.

Chris lay down, covering himself with the blanket and looked at Wyatt, who lay on his back next to him, a bit nearer to the fire though, with only the pillow. After a few minutes of silence Chris decided to start a conversation. "Um.. Wyatt?"

"Yeah?" Wyatt said dreamily, gazing up at the 'ceiling'.

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt looked at Chris. "For what?"

"For acting like a complete jerk to you the past few days," he said as he turned on his side to face his brother.

Wyatt smiled. "It's okay Chris. Things are absolutely fine now, so let's forget about that."

"Wy?" Chris asked after a short pause.

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to talk about before we were brought here?"

Wyatt remembered what was going on between them before the portal had appeared in Chris' bedroom. He was going to tell Chris the truth about his feelings and now he was actually pretty close. Chris probably already knew after what had happened not so long ago, and _maybe_ he was ready to accept it. Wyatt had to tell him to confirm it though. He was a bit nervous and wondered how Chris would react. He hoped that that he was right about thinking that Chris would be okay with it. "I.. uh.. well, I.." he stammered nervously.

Chris noticed his brother's nervosity. "Wyatt, you can tell me," he said reassuringly. Though he was almost sure about what Wyatt wanted to talk to him about.

Wyatt drew a deep breath and searched for the right words.

_My heart is so crazy,  
__It's deeply in love with you.  
__But whenever you're in front of me,  
__It gets afraid of saying anything._

He tried to say it, but the words were stuck in his throat. "I.. It can wait," he said instead. He quickly looked away when he noticed that Chris was still looking at him. He turned towards the fire, causing his back to face Chris.

_How much I try to make it understand,  
__How much I try to make it relax!  
__(A/N: 'it' is in this case Wyatt's heart)_

Chris sighed and turned on his other side, his back now facing Wyatt's. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Wyatt heard Chris sighing and bit on his lower lip. He wanted to tell him so badly, but something inside of him was keeping him afraid. Heck, he had almost _kissed_ his brother back there in the woods and now he couldn't say "I love you" to Chris. He could feel his heartbeats in his ears and inwardly scolded it for making him unable to tell Chris that he loved him.

_It's innocent, it doesn't understand anything,  
__It just keeps swelling with worried sighs._

_My heart is so crazy,  
__It's deeply in love with you.  
__But whenever you're in front of me,  
__It gets afraid of saying anything._

Chis remained in that position, but tilted his head slightly to look at Wyatt, who was still lying with his back towards Chris.

_(A/N: the rest of the "poem" is from Chris' pov)_  
_It makes me suffer ceaselessly,  
It keeps me awake the entire night.  
You don't know it,  
But it's devoted to you alone._

Chris noticed that his brother was shivering, since his upper body was only covered with an undershirt, and then he saw that the fire was nearly going out. He moved closer to Wyatt and put his arm around him, so that they were both covered with the blanket and both sharing the pillow. Wyatt's shivering stopped immediately.

_My heart is so crazy,  
__It's deeply in love with you..._

Chris finally admitted to himself that he loved Wyatt more than just as a brother. His hand moved towards Wyatt's hand and he took it into his own. Wyatt noticed this and smiled satisfied before they both drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you guys are thinking: "_Finally_ she updated again." Am I right?

I'm really sorry about that, and it'll also take a while before I update the next chapter, but life's a bit busy at the moment. I want to thank you for your patience and all lovely reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked that one and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter as well..

* * *

Wyatt woke up at the sounds of chirping birds and the waterfall. His eyes widened in shock as he had to adjust to where he was. He then remembered that he wasn't at home. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He was shocked when he saw an empty spot next to him. "Chris!"

"Finally awake sleepyhead?"

Wyatt turned around and saw Chris standing in the entrance of the cave with the falling water behind him. Wyatt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chris looked so beautiful like that. Just like an angel.

Chris, who saw that his brother looked rather dreamily, threw the shirt he had around his knee earlier, in his brother's face. The shirt fell in the older brother's lap and Wyatt looked at Chris who was smiling at him. Then Wyatt remembered what had happened the night before.

He got up and stood in front of his younger brother. He noticed that Chris' hair was dripping wet and figured that he must have taken a bath in the river. Chris lowered his head bashfully and smiled slightly as he noticed that his brother was staring into his eyes. Wyatt then felt a knot of excitement in his stomach as he was finally sure that Chris had accepted him.

He cupped Chris' face with both his hands and gently forced him to look at him. Wyatt smiled warmly and pressed a kiss on Chris' temple. His lips trailed down to Chris' cheek and he kept planting soft kisses on Chris' face.

Chris closed his eyes at the sensation as he enjoyed it greatly and gasped slightly when Wyatt started kissing his sensitive spot in his neck.

Wyatt moved his hands from Chris' face and wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist as he pulled him closer before Chris pushed him away.

Wyatt figured that Chris was probably not ready for this, "What is it?"

The brunette jabbed his finger in his brother's muscular chest. "You are going down to take a bath, mister."

Wyatt grinned when he realized that Chris was just teasing him. "But I don't wanna leave you," Wyatt said stubbornly as he put his arms around Chris' waist again.

"Let go, or I'll scream," Chris threatened jokingly. Wyatt reluctantly let go and pouted like a small child. Chris smiled a toothy smile at which Wyatt started to make his way towards the exit of the cave. He turned around to grab Chris once more.

"Nah uh," Chris said, patting Wyatt's hands away, and pointed towards the exit. "Well?" Chris said when Wyatt just remained on his spot.

The older brother grinned mischievously. "How 'bout we go together?" he asked.

Chris grinned back at him. "Not a chance, bro." He heard Wyatt making a 'hmpf' sound and watched as his brother went down. Chris smiled and hugged himself as he felt as if he had just received the world.

The younger brother jerked his head to his side when he thought he heard a girl giggling behind him. There was no one, but he was sure he heard something. Figuring that he had just imagined something, he shook his head and sat down on the floor as he waited for his brother to return.

* * *

Piper and Leo sat at the dining table with their plates filled with breakfast before them. Neither of them felt like eating though. Piper looked at the two empty spots where usually her boys sat during meals. Now they weren't there. The manor was so quiet since they had been sent away. Leo was 'up there' most of the time and Piper felt rather lonely. Her eyes yearned to see her sons again.

Leo noticed that his wife's lips were quivering and that she was getting emotional again. How could she not? Everything in the house reminded them of the boys' absense. It was simply impossible not to think about them. The Elder got up to hold his wife and consoled her.

"What if they get in trouble there, Leo? What if they need our help?" the concerned mother sobbed.

"They'll be able to figure something out, Piper. They were trained by the most powerful Charmed one after all."

"I want them back, Leo. I just want them back," she cried in his shoulder.

"They will be, honey. They will be."

* * *

Wyatt had collected some fruit from nearby shrubs and trees after his bath which he had wrapped into his recently washed shirt, and was now climbing up to the cave.

He ran his hand through his wet blonde hair when he entered and saw Chris sitting, hugging his legs that were pulled towards him, near the fireplace which was now out. Wyatt put the food on the floor and sat behind Chris. He put his arms around his little brother's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Chris leaned back against Wyatt and put his arms on Wyatt's.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked.

"We've been here for a day and haven't even considered yet why we're here or how to get back," he started. "Mom and dad must be worried sick. We need to find a way to get back home."

"I know," Wyatt said in a dull voice, lowering his eyes.

"What is it, Wy?" Chris asked as he noticed the slight disappointment in his brother's voice.

"It's true that we need to get back home.."

"But?"

"A part of me wants to stay here," he continued.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"First of all, if we wouldn't have gotten here, we'd never have gotten this close. This place gave me the thing most precious to me," he said and tightened his hold on Chris.

"And?"

"Here we're free to do anything. Once we get back, we'll have to keep everything about us secret to the rest of the world, especially to mom and dad. I mean, they might be okay with us both being not straight, but I don't think they'd accept the two of us as lovers."

"You're right about that," Chris said.

Now it was Wyatt's turn to ask, "But?"

"We can't stay here forever. We'll need to get home one day or another."

"That's also true. As for why we're here, I don't have a clue. It was obvious because of the portal that we were sent here by someone and I don't think we will be able to get back ourselves since we can't use our magic..."

"...so there must be something we have to do or learn before we can get back."

"That would be my guess."

"...and then hope a portal will appear that'll bring us back home."

"Yeah."

"That'd mean that we have to figure out what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah, but until we do, I suggest we enjoy our time together and take full advantage of this beautiful, romantic place," Wyatt said smiling and pressed a kiss on Chris' cheek.

Chris returned the smile and noticed the fruit when Wyatt opened his cloth and revealed them. Wyatt took a strawberry and put it in Chris's mouth. The brown-haired young witch felt a lump growing in his throat as he consumed the piece of fruit and, turning around, he wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck as he hugged him.

Wyatt felt happier than he ever had felt before. His dreams had come true. He had achieved what he had always longed for, his true love. He felt like he had obtained all wealth and joy that existed in the entire universe, and he was holding it in his very own arms.

"I love you, Wy. I'm sorry for not realizing this before and making you wait so long. I've been so cold to you while all you did was love me and take care of me. I'm so sorry, Wyatt," he said, his voice cracking as he thought again about how he had acted in front of Wyatt the past week.

"Hey, hey," Wyatt said soothingly and they separated from the embrace. Chris was looking down as he felt ashamed. Wyatt hooked his index finger under Chris' chin and made him look at him. He noticed that Chris' eyes were watery. As soon as their eyes met, Chris tried to look away.

"Chris, don't be," Wyatt said softly, almost in a whisper. "Please, don't be." He gently made Chris look at him by turning his head towards him with his hand. "You have no idea how happy I am right now to have you, Chris," Wyatt said and paused. "Look, I understand that it wasn't easy for you to deal with this at first. It's actually my fault. I shouldn't have rushed things like that. But let's forget all that now that things are alright, okay?"

"But still, I--," Chris tried to say, but Wyatt put his finger on Chris' lips.

"Shhh, don't.." Wyatt softly brushed Chris' lips with his finger and slowly brought his face closer to Chris'. He touched Chris' lips with his own. Chris tangled his hands in Wyatt's wet hair and deepened the kiss. They both moaned in pleasure and Chris opened his mouth when he felt Wyatt's tongue seeking entrance against his lips. They kept kissing passionately like that until they had to break apart for air.

"I love you, you know that right?" Wyatt said, breathing heavily as he was still holding Chris close to him.

Chris nodded. "I love you too," he answered in the same tone as Wyatt. He looked at his older brother with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Wyatt asked when he noticed it.

"That was our first kiss."

Wyatt smiled back before pressing another soft kiss on Chris' lips and he embraced his brother, inhaling deeply to take in his scent. Chris buried his face in Wyatt's shoulder and relaxed in his brother's arms as he enjoyed the warmth of the embrace.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: It's been _so_ extremely long since I updated!! But I _finally_ got the chance to update again.

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, while I know that many of you have been waiting for me to update. I can tell you that life has been hard for me. Since the last time I updated, I've had to handle three deaths in the family, busy times at school and at work, and a lot of other personal things going on. This simply didn't give me the time to write at all.

But I tried to make some time to write some more for this story, so now I'm finally able to give you the next chapter. I apologize for the late update once more. I hope the long wait hasn't caused you to lose interest in the story. I hope you'll still like it as much as before, and if you've read it, let me know what you thought about it through reviewing.

If you've forgotten things about the story, feel free to read some of the earlier chapters again to refresh your memory.

Thanks for sticking with me. I'll try to update as soon as possible again, even though I cannot tell yet when that is gonna be.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"I love you."

"Wy, this is like the hundredth time you've told me that today!"

"So what?" Wyatt asked, pulling Chris to him as he held him around his waist. "I could tell you that another million times. I love you, I love you, I love you," he said, tickling Chris as he did.

Chris giggled and tried to get away from Wyatt. He was pretty sensitive and couldn't handle tickling. "Stop it, Wy!"

The older brother chuckled at his lover's reaction. He looked so beautiful when laughing.

"You're lovesick, you know that?" Chris said, getting up on his feet.

"Who wouldn't be when in love with someone as beautiful as you?" Wyatt said romantically.

Chris looked away, blushing at the comment and trying to hide a smile. He tucked his hair behind his ear, not really knowing what to say.

Wyatt smiled at Chris, and got up to stand in front of his brother, causing Chris to blush more furiously. "Don't be shy," he said, cupping Chris' face before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Wyatt took his brother's hand in his and they exited their cave. They walked through the bushes, this time going into a direction they'd never been to. They held each other's hand, glancing at each other from time to time which often resulted into Chris looking down shyly. As they walked, Wyatt put his arm around Chris' waist, and the younger of the two rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder in reply.

They kept walking like that, when they suddenly greated by some enormous fields of flowers in many different shapes and colors. Chris gasped as he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in love with flowers and he'd never seen so many of them before.

"Wow," he said, letting go of his brother and going into the fields. "This is so beautiful." He ran his hand over the flowers before looking at his brother.

Wyatt knew how much Chris loved flowers and was glad they had found this on their way. He went to Chris, plucking a few flowers on the way, and tucking it behind his brother's ear. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are," Wyatt whispered before leaning down to kiss him as Chris wrapped his arms around his neck. It was soft at first, but then it turned into a more passionate, hungry kiss. Wyatt moved his hands down to Chris' waist and his hands went inside his shirt, roaming all over Chris' bare waist and back.

Chris let out a moan when he felt his brother's hands going under his shirt, and he felt the butterflies growing stronger in his belly. He moved his hands on Wyatt's muscular arms and stroked them, enjoying how strong they felt. Wyatt then buried his face in Chris' neck and started to kiss his sensitive spot. The younger of the two was moving sensually and moaning at the sensation.

He was let down when all of a sudden Wyatt moved away and turned around, letting out a loud sneeze. Chris' eyes widened as realization hit him. "Oh my God, Wy, your hay fever! I totally forgot about it!"

"It's okay, Chris," he said, and turned to look back at his brother. His eyes were a little red and teary, and he sneezed again.

"Oh God, Wyatt we gotta get you outta here." He took his brother's arm and dragged him out of the field. Wyatt still had to sneeze the entire time, which made Chris feel even more guilty.

When they got back near their waterfall, Chris let go of his brother's arm and covered his face with his hands. "I'm such a horrible person," he mumbled.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," he said, removing his hands from his face. "You're so caring and think of everything I love and like, and all I do is either being cold and mean to you or bring in the middle of somewhere you're allergic to."

"Chris, you gotta stop blaming yourself," Wyatt said before letting out another sneeze. "Sorry," he said, sniffling as he rubbed his nose. "Look Chris, I chose to get in there myself. It's not your fault. It was just, you looked so extremely beautiful amidst those flowers, that I couldn't resist it. I knew about my hay fever, but it's worth it. You're all that matters to me, Chris. I love you."

The younger Halliwell buried his head in Wyatt's shoulder as he hugged him. "I love you too," he whispered, and couldn't help but feel flattered. His brother was such a romantic. What Chris wasn't realizing, was that the flowers behind his ear were tickling his brother's nose, and only found that out when Wyatt sneezed once more.

Chris bit on his lip as they separated, and opened his mouth to start apologizing. Wyatt put his indexfinger on his younger brother's lip when he felt it coming. "Don't even say it," he said. "I'm gonna fresh myself up, you wait in the cave, okay?"

Chris nodded wordlessly and gave his brother a quick peck on the lips before climbing up to their cave, while Wyatt went to the river and started washing his face.

* * *

As Chris was in the cave, he sat near their fireplace, hugging his knees. He thought about how his life had changed the past few days, how he fell in love with his brother and how happy he was about it. He smiled and looked at the waterfall that functioned as their curtain. That place was the best thing that ever happened to him, Wyatt was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Then, he heard it again. Giggles and laughter of a girl and a boy. It was as if the girl was running, and the boy was following her. He had heard it before, but then thought he had imagined something. This time he was pretty sure he wasn't imagining anything.

_"You can't catch me!"_ he heard the girl calling, at which he frowned.

_"I will catch you, Catori!"_ the boy answered in reply.

Chris heard the sound of their footsteps fading deeper and deeper into the cave. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, and he thought of it as strange that he couldn't see the persons the sounds came from. If they were ghosts, he was supposed to be able to see them. But they appeared to be something else.

Chris started to go deeper into the cave where the sounds had gone to, when suddenly he felt Wyatt's hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The younger of the couple got startled and turned around. "I just heard something. A boy chasing a girl, they talked, and they laughed. They went that way," Chris said, pointing towards the direction he was talking about. "I didn't see them though."

"I know what you're talking about," Wyatt then said, remembering when they first got there.

Chris looked up at Wyatt. "What do you mean?"

"When we first got here in this cave, I heard something similar. I guess we're not alone here," he told him.

"I want to go in there, see what's there," Chris then said. "Maybe this has to do with how we got here and what we're supposed to do."

He was ready to go, but Wyatt took his hand, stopping him. "It can wait, Chris. If it really has to do with how and why we got here, and if this will help us get home, then it can wait," Wyatt said.

Chris looked his brother in the eyes, and understood why it could wait. He knew that Wyatt was a little reluctant about going home and wanted to stay there as long as possible. "Okay. We'll wait."

"We need more wood for tonight. Let's go out to find some branches," Wyatt suggested, at which Chris nodded. The brothers shared a smile and exited the cave in the same manner they had before.

* * *

In an old town in San Fransisco, there was a house, that seemed abandoned from the outside. It was old, the windows needed replacement, the curtains were slightly torn and the front door needed to be painted again. Even though it did seem abandoned, it wasn't. The house was inhabited by an old Indian man, who hadn't seen the outside world for years as he never went outside, and his teenage grand-daughter, who practiced Indian magic together with her grandfather and therefore neglected some of the household activities, which made their home look so old.

The basement of the house was dark and messy and air the was dusty. The stairs squeeked as an old man came down them with his walking stick. As he came in, he turned on a small lamp, that lightened the room just enough to see a bowl filled with water placed on the middle of a small round table. He took a seat at the table and closed his eyes to concentrate as his fingertips touched the water lightly.

The stairs squeeked once more as the young girl, his grand-daughter, came in to see what her grandfather was up to.

The old man opened his eyes and looked in the bowl, smiling as he could see the two Halliwell brothers walking through the woods, holding each other's hand and looking at one another lovingly. "It is happening," he said in a warm, ominous voice.

"What is happening, grandpa?" the young girl asked, wondering what her grandfather was talking about.

"I will tell you when the time is right, Tahki," he said in reply.

"But.." she tried to insist.

"Shh," he shushed her. "I'm trying to concentrate."

He looked back in the bowl, this time seeing the brothers returning to their cave and getting ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Wyatt was trying to make a fire again, as Chris was wiping the ground clean where they were about to lie down. As he tidied their pillow and blanket, the brothers shared a cute smile.

When the fire was on, Wyatt went to lie next to his little brother and put his arm around Chris' waist before covering both of them with the blanket. Chris snuggled closer to Wyatt, until he was completely in his older brother's arms.

Wyatt gave him a small kiss on his forehead, and Chris was stroking Wyatt's muscular chest softly.

"Good night, Wy," Chris said.

"Night, Chris." Wyatt twirled Chris' hair between his fingers as he looked at the wall where he could see the shadows of the fire dancing. He didn't realize when he fell asleep, but soon he was brought to a dream that almost seemed like reality.

_He sat in a tree, chopping some branches off using an axe, when all of a sudden his attention was brought to a woman in the distance. She was humming as she came closer and closer, giving him a more proper look of her face._

_She was beautiful. His gaze remained on her, and he felt like he had found the one._

_All of a sudden the environment changed, and he was no longer in a tree. Instead he was standing on a bridge made of ropes and wooden planks, that was very close to collapsing. Next to him, there was a huge waterfall, and below him a river of which the flow was extremely fast. He held onto the ropes of the bridge to keep his balance and not to fall, because that would be fatal. _

_When he looked in front of him, he saw the same woman, this time with both her hands tied together as she looked at him in horror. As he felt his heart calling out to her, he hurried over the bridge, that squeeked with ever step he took, to get to her, calling out her name, "Catori!"_

_Suddenly he felt himself stepping into a hole, and he fell through it. The last thing he heard was Catori calling out his name in fear of losing her lover, "William!"_

Wyatt eyes snapped open and he could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest. He only realized that he had been dreaming when he felt Chris' breaths in his neck. He sighed in relief, and once more placed a kiss on Chris' head, before trying to relax and going back to sleep again.

**To be continued**


End file.
